


Tragedy.

by Noblegas Xenon (NoblegasXenon)



Series: There's A Traitor In the Midst [16]
Category: Lego - All Media Types, Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, He's Dying Jim, I say as he gets locked in a room for more then a day, Isolation, Loud explosive argument, Possible Starvation, Punishment Closet, Running Away, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh please give the kid food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoblegasXenon/pseuds/Noblegas%20Xenon
Summary: The wind has left and the fox cries.





	Tragedy.

Ronin sat in a room nearby from where Morro and Wu were discussing something. It was about the Green Ninja and so he was allowed no part of it. While it was quiet and seemingly peaceful. The foreground of emotions wasn’t. Two spirits battling for the head, going at each other’s throats. Ronin was ready to admit he was scared.

The door bangs and he shuffles away in an attempt to escape the anger. Someone screams and he swears he could hear a vase shatter. So badly he wants to ask. But his fear keeps him down. The door creaks open and he starts hearing the shouts more clearly.

“What do you mean I’m not? You’ve been telling me the whole time that I was!”

“So I made a mistake.”

“A mistake you’ve been grooming me to have! You’re just a fucking liar!” Flames upon flames of anger grows until it fills the room. Ronin wants to walk into the room, to hug Morro and calm him as he did himself but he can’t. The anger and pain is so suffocating he can’t move from his seat. He winces as a shard of betrayal hits him on the shoulder.

He could tell that Morro was the one feeling the pain, and the betrayal. But the anger was coming off from both of them that he was lost trying to pick out whose fire was whose. “Liar? I’ve done no such thing.”

“You’re doing it again! Are you like this with Ronin too?” Silence falls. And then he hears such a sharp edge in Wu’s voice that Ronin is fearing for his life. “Don’t bring him up. He’s not even supposed to exist.”

“Exist? EXIST?” The emotions are having minds of their own, the anger festering into a beast of great proportions. He whimpers when he sees it rise and give him a look. “You act as if I can’t even hear the words you say to him behind doors! You act as if he doesn’t tell me everything! He trusts me. Not you.”

Something snaps. And the beast attacks Ronin. He can only hear one last thing before he’s forced to dodge. A quiet poisonous “Leave” and then Morro running out practically in tears. Ronin was hiding some distance away trying his best to not get snapped at.

“R- Ronin? Are you here? I can’t see you..” Morro sounds frightened, but he’s not looking at the big bright red and orange beast. He’s staring ahead instead. His shields were growing as he went looking for Ronin.

“I- I’m over here.” He tries to call over the growling. Morro runs to his voice and goes right through the Beast of Anger. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry you had to hear that..” He then hugs him without hesitation. Ronin freezes for fear of the beast but then it quiets down and the beast is fading. So Ronin relaxes. “What’s going to happen next?” He asks remember the flares of anger just a moment ago. “I’m sorry but I think-” Morro stops to think carefully of what he’s about to say.

“I think I’m going to leave for a while.” And Ronin is out of breathe. He’s speechless and he could feel Wu mocking him for trying to have someone stay. “Just- just for a little while. I’ll come back. I just have to do something.” Morro says fast trying not to break Ronin as if he were fragile. Not that wasn’t true or anything because Ronin definitely thought it was. 

“Please don’t..” He says quietly that Morro has to strain to hear. “But I have to prove to him that that’s who I am, The Green Ninja.”

“But you can still do it here!” He protests. “I’m sorry, I can’t. I really can’t.”

“What- what do you mean by that?” His soul was breaking, he could just feel the cracks. He doesn’t even want the answer but he receives it anyway. “Wu’s probably not going to let me live here any longer. So I have to prove to him in a more physical way that I’m more worth it then a nobody. And that you’re better then what he says.”

Like a rusting dam, he bursts with tears. “But I’ve already tried. I don’t think it’ll ever happen.”

“That’s because he’s a-” They’ve been there long enough and Wu slams the door to leave. Ronin glances fearfully at the door. 

“Where is he going?” Morro shrugs. “Probably doesn’t matter. But I need to leave. So I’ll be grabbing my things and leaving. He won’t even notice a thing.”

“Are you really sure? Can’t I come with you?” He whimpers through the tears. “No, he’ll notice that. But trust me. Okay?” 

Ronin nods. “I’ll- I’ll try.” Morro hugs him again and then goes to grab a backpack to start packing. Ronin just watches him feeling like ice was taking him whole. Unconsciously he starts to curl up, something he hasn’t done in a long time. Morro doesn’t pack much, not bothering with most of his laundry.

“Hey, just know I’ll be here for you. It should only be a while.” Morro pats him on the shoulder to get his attention. “It’ll be before you know it.”

“I hope so. I hope so.” Ronin shakes. “I just don’t want you gone...”

“I know. I’m sorry and good bye.” By habit, Morro jumps out the empty space of a window and he leaves through the front gate. 

Ronin doesn’t wait for Wu to cool off, instead he goes immediately to try and sleep. But by the time he gets to the bathroom, he sees Wu is back. He freezes in his tracks like a deer in the headlights. “A- Am I in trouble?”

He smiles but a threatening aura covers him. “No, you aren’t.” He’s just standing there and Ronin doesn’t know what to do. “But where’s Morro? Is he not here? Tell me where he is.”

Oh god. Oh god, he didn’t want to be there. Not at all. “I don’t- I don’t know. He should still be here..” He lies behind his teeth. The aura stills for a moment before growing sharper and darker before it's almost covering Wu completely. The silvers of it turn toward Ronin like blades shining in the night sky.

“Now you don’t want to get into trouble. Do you?” Wu’s steady feet start going closer and he’s- He can’t see through the blackness anymore. It’s just him and Wu in a void. Ronin finally gets his muscles to move and he’s going, going until Wu grabs him by the back of his shirt. He whimpers stuck in the air. “Just tell me where he is and things won’t be worse for you.” Ha! Like that would’ve worked. He’d be punished anyway. “I- I don’t know where he is!” He’s honest, the aura biting at him like he’s a trapped animal. But Wu doesn’t believe him and he swears for a second that he’s going to be thrown. Anything was better then this. “Please, I don’t- I don’t know!” 

“You don’t know? But doesn’t he care for you? He’s spoken highly of you after everything I’ve done.” He freezes, where was this going? “Aren’t you being abandoned? Left to rot?” No no, he’s going to come back. He knows- He wants him to. 

“That’s a lie. It has to be!”

“But you don’t know that. This isn’t the future where everything is happy. Is it? But you want it to be. The one where everyone is dead and just you remain. Where everything is dead but the touches of your gloves. You don’t care, do you?”

“No- no I do.” His grip tightens on him and Ronin fears for the worst.  He starts to sway and he panics, tearing up and trying to become a ball. “Yet he hasn’t saved your skin. Has he?”  
“Sh- Shut up.” The shortest burst of bravery and it's snuffed out the moment Wu looks at him. “I am your sensei. You should be punished for that. Go to your room.” Ronin nods quickly and he’s dropped onto the hardwood floor. He winces and runs. “And this time, I suggest your old one. That closet.” He stops when he hears the final words and then nods.

The moment he stepped in the door was shut and locked. He was going to be in there for several days. He looks around the small small prison and curls up, crying.


End file.
